Fujoshi Shihōin
Fujoshi Shihōin (四楓院婦女子, Shihōin Fujoshi) is the of Yamagakure, serving directly under the First Yamakage, Ryun Uchiha. Background Fujoshi is the last member of her clan. When she was nine years old, shortly before she graduated Yamagakure's ninja academy, her clan was murdered by the Yamagakure-hating Yama Clan. The event changed her so much that she refused to use traditional forms of ninjutsu from that day forward; sticking purely to taijutsu and her medical ninjutsu. Personality Fujoshi is a quiet woman, keeping mostly to herself. She seems to care very deeply for her village and those she is put in charge of protecting. She and Ryun have developed a special bond; the two of them acting like siblings half of the time. As head of his security team, she keeps a close eye on him, even though he is in every way stronger than she is. She also reviles normal ninjutsu, as she has seen it put to use in many evil ways; such as the murder of her entire clan. Appearance Fujoshi is a tall dark-skinned woman with straight chin-length dark hair, brown eyes and full lips. She wears a dark brown long-sleeved low cut shirt with form-fitted trousers and dark knee lengths boots. In battle, she wears boots that are extend further up her legs, she wears armor on her shoulders and forearms, a scarf around her neck, and a dark-colored hat on her head with a cloth hanging in front of the right side of her face. Abilities As the of Yamagakure, Fujoshi is considered the second strongest ninja in the village, next to none other than the legendary First Yamakage, Ryun Uchiha, himself. She has immense physical strength and is highly skilled in medical ninjutsu; being the village's best medic. She does not use traditional ninjutsu due to her past. She has been noted to have been born with particularly potent chakra. Taijutsu Fujoshi has displayed proficient skills in hand-to-hand combat during her training matches with Ryun, who is an expert at hand-to-hand combat himself. Fujoshi's style of fighting consists of kicking her opponent rather than punching or grappling them. The strength of her attacks increase as she uses Earth Release chakra flow. With it, Fujoshi is able to use physical attacks strong enough to create tremors on the ground upon striking it. Fujoshi's taijutsu skills are aided by her ability to move at speeds greater than a normal human's. During her training session with Ryun, she was able to surprise him with her speed momentarily, before his Sharingan caught her movements. Nintaijutsu .]] Using her Earth Release Armor technique, her taijutsu increases even further. The weight of her attacks go up immensely, which increases the damage caused by her taijutsu techniques. A kick from her earth-release enhanced self can shatter bones and rupture internal organs, making her a dangerous opponent while using the technique. Her endurance also goes up while using this move, as the earth covering her body is able to take more damage than her actual skin. With this form, she is capable of delivering powerful taijutsu techniques, such as her Earthquake Kick and her Earthquake Turnabout Kick; the former of which is so powerful, that the mere shockwave of it is enough to demolish a cliff. She refers to the fighting style that results from this transformation as Earth Release Taijutsu (土遁体術, Doton Taijutsu). Eight Gates .]] Fujoshi is capable of activating the Eight Gates. She is at least able to open five of the Eight Gates. Upon doing so, she can use her Mountain Shattering Smash technique; a kick that allows her to smash small cliffs and hills. It can also be used as a one-hit kill technique. Use of the Afterimage Clone Technique, which requires either the first or the fourth gates, increases her speed to the point where she can create anywhere between two to fifteen afterimage clones for her personal use. The clones are lifelike, and can even linger after their generation despite being mere after images. With the first gate, she can use a powerful kick, known as Windmill, which has devastating, even life-threatening consequences on those who are struck by it. Each gate she opens also vastly increases her speed, to the point that nothing short of a Mangekyō Sharingan can keep track of her movements. When using the Eight Gates, her body emits a light green sweat that looks much like a chakra aura. Nature Transformations Fujoshi is capable of using two changes in chakra nature; earth and water. Using her earth chakra nature, she can increase the weight of her attacks, making them more dangerous. She can also manipulate water to some degree, allowing her to make her kicks long-ranged with pressurized water. Medical Ninjutsu Fujoshi is credited as the most skilled medical ninja in Yamagakure, and the Land of Mountains in general. She is the head surgeon at Yamagakure Hospital, being able to preform multiple high-risk surgeries. Using her Delicate Illness Extraction Technique, she can remove dangerous poisons from her patient's body with little risk to the patient. She can also generate a Chakra Scalpel to preform incisions. It is also a useful technique to use in battle. Fujoshi has also harnessed and mastered the secret medical jutsu of her clan; the Shihōin Curse Seal. With it, she can store chakra in the star-shaped mark created on her forehead. Upon releasing the seal, she can heal any wound on her body and gain a temporary boost in her medical ninjutsu techniques. The downside to this is that it shortens her lifespan significantly. Perhaps the true measure of her skill with medical ninjutsu can be demonstrated in the fact that she is the only ninja in known history able to preform the Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique single-handedly; without aid. She is able to do so due to her immense practice with medical techniques, as well as her large chakra reserves. Fujoshi is the creator of the Mystical Palm Aura Technique; a technique that involves restoring the target's chakra, and then using their chakra, in conjunction with her own to heal the body. This technique revolutionized medical ninjutsu in the Land of Mountains. She is also the only ninja capable of flawlessly executing this technique. Other Skills The only traditional form of ninjutsu that Fujoshi actually uses is the Summoning Technique, which she uses to summon Ryōsei, a massive . Ryōsei has a special chakra that is capable of curing most known poisons; including the poison it produces. By transferring this special chakra to Fujoshi, in combination with her Mystical Palm Technique, she can heal most poisons in seconds. Trivia * 'Fujoshi' (婦女子) typically means "grown woman". * In the anime, Fujoshi's chakra is green, while in the manga, it is mentioned to be black in coloration. * As of Part I, Fujoshi is the only confirmed living member of the Shihōin clan. * If Fujoshi had a Databook entry, it would say; ** Fujoshi's hobbies include and training with Ryun. ** Fujoshi wishes to fight her mother. ** Fujoshi's favorite food is teriyaki chicken. ** Fujoshi has completed 188 missions; 15 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 67 B-rank, 26 A-rank, and 57 S-rank. ** Fujoshi's favorite word is "rebirth" (新生, shinsei). Quotes * "When you stand up to fight, consider this: What is your reason for fighting? Though you may not realize it, everyone fights to protect something. Whether this 'something' is a person, an object, a place, an ideal, a moral code, or even one's pride. We all fight to protect something. And when you realize that what you're protecting is truly worth the fight, you can accomplish anything."